Nightmares
by MakTheHedge01
Summary: Something seems to have attacked Koyuki. Dororo helps Koyuki through her incident but something happens to her as night falls. Dororo x Koyuki through some points.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year peoples XD

So I decided to come back here on Fanfiction so I can actually be alive on this site. Well, Mak is back and that's all i have to say.

Enjoy this random story I've came up. This is a rewritten version and i never published an old one, so don't look for it.

* * *

In a cabin in the woods outside Tokyo, two ninjas were sleeping peacefully. One of them, a blue frog alien, began to sweat. He was having a dream... More like.. Turning into a nightmare.  
He as just dreaming about him ans his best friend, jumping through trees, running through the meadows, and sharing treats with each other. Until.. Something happened.

His friend happened to trip and broke her ankle badly. He ran to help her up until something came from within the woods and dragged her in. He reached for her hand, but it was too late.. As she was dragged into darkness, he screamed her name and went silent as her blood sprayed on him. All he heard was her deafening scream... A scream for his name...

He jolted awayand gasped for air. His best friend woke up and went to his side.

"Dororo. what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Dororo looked at her and nodded. "Yes, Koyuki. Sorry to awaken you. I'm fine.." Koyuki nodded in approval. "Ok. Good to know. Good night D."

she kissed his head and went to her bed. Dororo went back to sleep and tried to forget it.

Next morning, Dororo woke up early and went to the main room. He grabbed some herbs and fetched some water and placed it in a teapot over the fire place, and prepared some tea. Koyuki woke up and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and yawned, then walked to the main room.

"Hey D... Up so early?" Dororo looked at her and smiled under his mask. "Why yes, miss Koyuki. Would you like some tea?" Koyuki smiled and nodded. Dororo filled a cup of tea and gave it to her. "Thank you Dororo."

She took a sip and smiled. Dororo began choping vegetables and threw them in a cooking pot he had just put over the flame of their fire place.

"Smells good. What are you making?" Koyuki asked. "Oh I'm making some stew." He said as he put some pieces of meat in the pot. "So what are plans for today, Dororo?" the kunoichi asked as they began to eat.

"Well, Keroro has no plans for today, (hopefully), but i will patrol the city to see if there's anything out of the ordinary."

Dororo stood up after he finished his meal and put the dish in the sink. Koyuki put her's up as well, then they both went outside to the city to check on anything. Fortunately, nothing's happened yet, so they went back home to train. For the rest of the day, they have been training.

"Ready when you are, Dororo!" Koyuki yelled out. Dororo took his stance and waited for the wind to blow. when a slight breeze hit his back, he dashed towards Koyuki at full speed and slashed a her with the blunt side of his sword. Koyuki jumped back, hitting dororo with the handle of her blade. When she hit the ground, she squat down and jumped up to a tree. Dororo jumped up as well and they began to chase each other, jumping from tree to tree.

"Assassin Magic: Shadow Clone Justu!" Dororo yelled, then 5 more Dororo's came out and began chasing Koyuki at the same time. "Ninja Magic: Ice Shurikens!" Koyuki yelled and ice in the shape of ninja stars, shot at the Dororos, but they all dodged them. Koyuki smirked, then came to a dead end. Down the small cliff was a river, so she jumpedin the water and Dororo's clones began to desintegrate.

"Well played Koyuki-dono.. You cant hide forever." He looked around but found no trace of her. Just then, someone came from behind him and held the blade at his neck.

"I win!" Dororo sighed in relief and realized it was Koyuki. "That was impressive, Koyuki." Dororo smiled. then the wind began to get agressive, and then they heard growling and barking. "I think we should head home." Dororo suggested. Koyuki nodded and they started running back home. The barking turned to howls and they both had a shiver go down their backs.

"Let's get on the trees to avoid any animals.." Koyuki said. They both jumped on the trees to get home faster. Then Koyuki happned to slip off a branch and fell face down.

"Ow! Shoot!"

She held her foot then unwrapped the bandages that was covering her ankle and saw that it was swollen. Dororo jumped in front of her. "Koyuki! Are you ok?" He looked at her ankle and gasped.

"I don't think i can walk on it..." she said. She got up and leaned against a tree and Dororo offered to help her out. Koyuki managed to walk but only for a while. "It's ok, Dororo... We're almost home"

When they arrived at their cabbin, Dororo heated up a buket of water andput Koyuki's foot in it. Koyuki felt relaxed and leaned back. "That feels so much better.. Thank you Dororo.." Dororo nodded and smiled and heated up some tea. Later that night, they went to bed and the same growling and barking they heard earlier was closer to them. Then itsounded like it's right by their cabbin. dororo and Koyuki began to sweat and Dororo finally had the courage to look outside. He saw two wolves fighting each other, both of them covered in blood. Dororo went back inside and laid back down on his bed.

"Dororo? What was it?" Koyuki asked. "Just some animals fighting.." Koyuki nodded and went to sleep.

A few weeks later, Koyuki was outside, picking some flowers and watering the garden. Dororo was away meditating unding his waterfall, focusing on the future.

_'Koyuki just broke her ankle... Just like my nightmare.. But she's better now..'_

He thought ever since the incident happened.

_'Did i just predict the future?. And what of those animals?...'_

He brushed the thought away and kept meditating. Koyuki was still picking flowers and smelled their aroma. She then heard growling from the distance, so she took out her sword and looked around. She saw a large black animal with red eyes, and it stepped towards her.. Then she saw a large white animal pounce it and they animals began fighting again. The black one pushed the white one away and charged at Koyuki.


	2. Chapter 2

As the animal lunged at Koyuki, she dodged its attack but landed with a deep scratch on her shoulder. Koyuki couldnt fight the so she ran off. The white animal came again and did its best to keep it away from Koyuki, but the black one always knocked it away.

_"Dororo! I'm being chased! Come help me!"_

Koyuki mentally yelled told Dororo. Dororo woke up from his meditation and jumped out of the waterfall to look for Koyuki. Koyuki ran off to the same cliff as before and thought she might lose the animal if she jumped in. When she jumped, the black animal reached for her leg and scratched it, but didn't pull her in. Koyuki's balance went off and she didn't splash in the water, but only crashed onto land. Koyuki crawled away, holding her bruised arm, and hid behind a bush, and examined the gash on her leg and shoulder. She began to cry a little but held her tears back.

_"Where's Dororo?..." _she whimpered.

Dororo was running trying to search for Koyuki, only to discover that the large animal that attacked her came for him. He jumped back and dashed at it to stab it in the chest, but it slammed him away.

"So fast and powerful! What is this thing?!" He yelled.

The animal snarled and sprinted towards him, until the white animal jumped in and took the black one down. The black animal hissed and ran off. All that Dororo can remember, was it's red, bloody eyes. The white animal looked at him with it's majestic, blue eyes and ran off. Koyuki was still resting behind the bush. The two gashes on her made her cough out blood. Then she saw something come to her. It was the white animal that was holding the black one back, then it came up to Koyuki and sniffed her. Koyuki already passed out, so the canine like animal did it's business. It filled it's mouth with saliva and bit Koyuki's wrist for a matter of time. It let go, and nodded.

_"I have given you power now.. Careful or you'll lose control...' _The canine's voice had transferred over to Koyuki's head and stayed there. _"Farewell... Koyuki.." _the canine then left with it's last words to her. Dororo finally found her and helped her up..

"Koyuki! I have to get you back to the house!" Dororo was incredibly terrified at her condition, so he made a decision to go to the base. He didn't have time to call anyone, so he just placed Koyuki on his saucer and flew quickly to the base.

At the Hinata's residence, Giroro was outside picking his campfire until he heard a whirring sound. He turned around and saw Dororo coming with an injured Koyuki.

"Dororo! What happened to her!?" the corporal asked.

"I cant explain right now! Help me take her in!" Giroro agreed and helped Koyuki into the house and onto the couch. Natsumi heard the noise and came downstairs. "What are you dumb toads up to-?" She froze as she saw Koyuki on the couch and injured. Dororo was by her side, disinfecting the wounds, then turned to Natsumi.

"Natsumi! please help!" Dororo yelled as he was still cleaning Koyuki up. Natsumi ran upstairs. "I'll get some bandages! Wait there!"

Dororo was holding Koyuki's hand, crying. "Please dont quit on us... On me.. Please... You can pull through. You're strong... I know you can make it."

Giroro went to the base to get Keroro's lazy ass out and into the living room. Fuyuki came down to see what the commotion was. Natsumi came back with bandages and helped Dororo patch Koyuki up. Keroro and Fuyuki were shocked at Koyuki's appearance.

"Gero... What h-happened?..." Keroro spoke nervously. Natsumi looked at Dororo.

"Dororo. Tell us what happened.." Dororo cleared his throat from his tears and looked at everyone.

"We've been attacked by some kind of animal... I don't know what it was, but it didn't seem normal at all. Koyuki told me she was attacked and i came too late to find her like this..." everyone gasped and just stared at Koyuki. Fuyuki put his hand on his chin and thought for a while.

"Dororo... What did the animal look like?" Fuyuki started. Dororo looked at him and sighed..

"It looked like a.. canine type of animal.. resembled more of a wolf.." Fuyuki continued to think and finally came up with something. "Was there two of them?"Dororo blinked and nodded.

"One was black furred and the other one was white furred, and did looked bigger than an average wolf?"

Dororo nodded again. "That's exactly it!"

"Fuyuki! What are you saying?!"Natsumi yelled. Fuyuki shot a glance at his sister.

"Also seeing those scratch marks and that bite... I think I know what you might've saw.. It's some monster.. A werewolf!" Everyone gasped and looked at him. Dororo and Natsumi shivered.

"Y-you mean she's going to turn into a monster?..." Natsumi asked.

"Don't know for sure... There's different kinds of werewolves... They can be savage beasts, or peaceful beings.. I dont know about savage beasts, like you see in the movies.. like i said, they can be the complete opposite, just trying to survive like regular wolves."

Dororo turned to look at Koyuki and held her hand. Natsumi put her hand on Dororo's shoulder.

"Dororo... Let her rest..." Dororo nodded and the group left, but Dororo stayed and watched over Koyuki.

As night fell, the moonlight drifted from the windows and then Koyuki twitched and woke up. She saw the bandages and looked around, and saw Dororo sleeping on the floor next to the couch. Dororo woke up and saw Koyuki and smiled.

"Koyuki! You're alright!" He jumped up hugged her cheerfully.

"Ow.. Careful D..." Koyuki groaned... she rubbed her head and looked around. "Am I at Natsumi's house?" Dororo nodded. "How do you feel?" Koyuki looked at his eyes. "A little better.."

She smiled, and sat up. "Are you well enough to walk?" Dororo asked. "Yeah, I'm fine.."

As she got up, she hissed at the pain, then leaned against the wall, panting for breath.

"Koyuki?" Dororo began to get worried again and shivered.

"D-Dororo..." She fell on her knees and screamed in pain. Dororo ran towards her, but she pushed him back

"Stay away from me!" Koyuki screamed as Dororo glanced at her face.

_'Her face... Fangs? Pointed ears?...Is it happening?...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Dororo jumped back when Koyuki screamed in pain. She managed to dash towards the backyard door, but stopped just as she reached the door and screamed again. Koyuki curled up, begging for the pain to stop. All of her insides felt like they were on fire, growing, shrinking, and moving around. Her teal eyes began to glow blue as her voice turned to deep growls and whimpering. Cracking was heard from all over her body, giving her the most intense pain she ever felt. Her spine stretched upward and out, forming a new alignment on her back. A tail formed from the end of her spine, and swished back and forth. Her forearms and fingers began to grow out, ripping the vambraces off, and sharp claws shot out from her fingernails. More bones and muscles now stretched and lengthen her legs and feet, tearing through her shoes. Her ears stretched out and up, forming more muscles to give them function. Koyuki began to quiet down and growled deeply as her muscles began to thicken throughout her body, tearing holes in her outfit. Smooth, thick fur began to spread across her body and face. Thick and dark, leathery skin formed on the palm of her hands and feet, creating paw pads. Her face grew and pulled outward, forming a muzzle, and the tip of her nose turned dark and wet. Koyuki stayed on her knees and growled, and still felt some pain. She felt terribly light-headed and passed out. Dororo had just watched the whole thing. More traumatized than ever, he couldn't move, he was frozen like a statue.  
Everyone who heard it woke up, and rushed to the living room.

"What happened, Doro-!" Natsumi said but paused as she saw Koyuki. Dororo was still staring into the air, shivering in fear. Giroro came in and jumped up as he saw Koyuki on the floor. Keroro went to snap Dororo out of his state.

"Uh.. Dororo, buddy?... Are you ok?.. Come on, get up..." Dororo got up, but was still in shock. He didn't say a word and just stared at the ground. Giroro walked to Dororo and helped him sit on the couch. Dororo began to mumble under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Giroro asked. Dororo took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I've never... seen her so hurt before... Through such pain..." Dororo spoke up. Natsumi and Fuyuki went to check on Koyuki. They both fear of what she was going to do when she woke up.

"I think she'll be ok.." Fuyuki , Koyuki twitched her nose and she opened her eyes. Everyone heard growling and turned to Koyuki. She got up, then Natsumi and Fuyuki jumped back. Dororo finally snapped out of his daze and looked at Koyuki and went up to her. Koyuki faced everyone, and sniffed Dororo. Everyone jumped back, but Dororo stayed still, not wanting to scare her. Koyuki looked up and noticed everyone was fearing her. She stared at her hands, stepped back and ran off.

"Wait! Koyuki-dono!" Dororo yelled and ran after her. No one else bothered about them, then just went back to sleep without saying a word.  
As Dororo was chasing Koyuki to the woods, he had a very hard time keeping up with her. Koyuki knew Dororo was following her, but didn't dare look back at him. Using her ninja skills and feral advantage, she disappeared into the shadows of the woods. Dororo stopped and took a while to scan the area. He still attempted to look for her, but failed.

"Please.. Just come back.." Dororo fell on his knees and began to cry. He looked up at the shining moon and heard a wolf's howl. He sniffed and stood up on his feet. "Don't leave.. I'll keep looking for you.. You don't have to be scared of anyone..." Dororo closed his eyes and left home.

Koyuki was resting on a rock and howled at the moon again. She curled up into a ball and whimpered, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her blue eyes shined throughout the night until she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose from the horizon, morning had just begun. Koyuki opened her eyes, feeling sore. She looked down at her hand and sighed in relief, knowing she's back to normal. But she looked back at her hand and realized there was blood splattered all over her. Koyuki looked behind her and gasped, her hand slapped over her mouth. She stepped back as she saw a fox corpse beside her. Tears swelled in her eyes so she ran off.

"I have to get out of here!" She yelled. All she could think of is Dororo, so she ran home, to her cabbin.

Dororo was inside, steaming some rice.

"I hope she's ok.." he whispered. Then he suddenly heard heavy footsteps outside. The door slid open and Koyuki stumbled inside.

"Koyuki-dono!" He ran to her side and helped her in. Koyuki sat down and rubbed her head. "Koyuki... you're covered in..." Dororo gasped. She glanced at him and nodded.

"I killed an animal..." she sniffed and looked down.

"I just want to rest and forget about it, D.." Dororo nodded and left her alone. Koyuki got up and left to take a bath to wash the blood off. After bathing, she changed into her city clothes and went to sleep on her futon. Dororo prepared a meal for when she wakes up. Koyuki sniffed the aroma of the food and woke up. She held her stomach as it growled. Sure she didn't want to eat after her incident, but she had to. Dororo came in with a tray of food in his hands.

"Oh.. you're already up?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah.. im just really hungry..." Dororo handed her the tray that had a plate filled with steamed rice and a loaf of bread. Next to it was a cup of green tea.

"Thank you Dororo.. very much.." Koyuki smiled under his mask.

"I'd do anything for you.." he set the tray next to her and hugged her.

"Oh, don't you need to see your friends today?" Koyuki reminded him.

"I called in sick to take care of you." He admitted. Koyuki nodded and they both went slient as she began to eat. Then Dororo stood up.

"I'll be in the garden if you need me..." Dororo informed her.

"Right. I got it." She looked at and continued to eat.

'What happened to me last night?... I knew something was coming out of me.. All I remember is seeing everyone surround me at Natsumi's house..' she sighed and went to put the empty tray away.

'I know that something new came out of me.. full of energy and freedom... I felt powerful like nothing could stop me..' Koyuki continued to think as she looked out the window, watching Dororo.

"Yet I felt tremendous pain as it was happening... Dororo was there when it happened. Maybe he knows what happened to me." She thought out loud. She walked outside to talk to Dororo.

"Hey Dororo..." Dororo stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Koyuki sighed and told him what was bothering her.

"About last night, what exactly happened to me?" Dororo froze and dropped the garden hoe he was holding. He stared into thin air, muttering to himself. "You... were in... so.. so much pain.. I thought you were dying... you were turing into a monster-No.. an animal.." Koyuki gulped and sweat dripped down her head.

"Did I hurt anyone?..." she asked again.

"No.. you didn't touch anyone... it's just..." he fell on his knees and rubbed his face. Koyuki rushed and picked him up.

"Nevermind... I wont ask anything like that again.." she patted his back and shushed him. Dororo looked up at her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to rest with me? I think I need to take care of you too.." She said. Dororo nodded and Koyuki took him and went inside the cabbin. She sat down on her futon and hugged Dororo. Dororo looked at her and couldnt resist the urge to express himself to her. So he kissed her cheek. Koyuki opened her eyes and put a hand on her cheek, and blushed.

"Sorry! Did I make you uncomfortable?" Dororo freaked out.

"Oh no. Just a little unexpected..." Koyuki smiled and kissed him back. Dororo blushed and nearly fainted. Koyuki giggled and lied down, taking Dororo with her. Dororo came closer and cuddled her chest as they both fell asleep.

Later, a sudden knock hit their door. Dororo woke up and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He looked up at the guest.

"Oh hey Dororo." It was Natsumi who dropped by. "How's koyuki? Is she feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yes she's fine. Just resting. Oh, come in, please." Dororo moved aside and let Natsumi in.

"Thank you, Dororo." She stepped in and sat down. Suddenly, Koyuki woke up and came in the living room.

"Oh Natsumi-san! I didn't know you were coming over." She yawned and sat down with them.

"It's nothing, I just needed to know if you're ok." Natsumi answered.

"Everything's fine..." Koyuki answered, a bit annoyed.

"Ok. Sorry to bother you two, but it's great to see you're ok. Goodbye guys." With that, Natsumi left.

Night was just about to fall, and Koyuki grunted and began to get light headed. She rubbed her temples as she looked outside her window. She rubbed her arms, and began to cry.

"I dont want to go through that again... Please.. Why does it have to be like this?.." she shivered and looked at Dororo, who shivered as well.

"Everything will be fine..." He walked to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back but tighter. Maybe it won't happen tonight. Maybe there wont be a full moon. She's just scared of what would happen. She's scared of getting hurt again, or hurting someone else.. Dororo tried to calm her down, but she was already consumed by fear and anxiety. He had no idea what to do if she were to turn into that thing again.

"Go to sleep.. i know nothing will happen." Dororo had confidence that she wont have to suffer the pain she has to go through. Right now, all that Dororo can do is hope.


	5. Chapter 5

As the night passed by many hours later, Dororo woke up to check on Koyuki. As he turned around, he noticed she wasn't there.

"What!? Oh no... Did she leave? No... It didn't happen. She's not that!" He looked outside the window and saw the clouds clear away from the night sky, revealing the full moon. Dororo froze in his place, denying to believe it. As soon as he heard a wolf's howl, he knew it was very real. He had to go look for her.

He went to her futon and examined anything she could've left behind. No luck, so he went outside to find a trail. Dororo then came across a bush that had a piece of clothing on it. He recognized it right away and kept searching.

"Assassin magic: Eyes of Truth!"

As he used his technique, the vision only showed him Koyuki had ran away and got her sleeve caught in the bush, then ran off in the same dirrection she was going to. Dororo followed that trail and kept running til he reached the river. He found footprints on the wet soil by the water. He identified it closely and kept following. He followed til the prints got bigger by each step, then saw the tips of claws had began to form, hence the dots above the toes. Then it stopped when it looked like the person formed paw pads on their feet. No doubt, it was Koyuki's footprints at the beginning of the trail. Dororo rubbed his head and looked around for any more tracks. There was nothing else to find.

Suddenly, he heard the cry of a deer being killed. He followed the sound and came to a stop when he found an animal eating it.

The creature sniffed and chewed loudly, enjoying its little feast. Blood splattered everywhere and the sour smell stug Dororo's nostrils. He doesnt even know why he's still watching it. It just seems that the animal had some torn clothing on it. Then it looked up and sniffed the air, knowing someone's around its territory.

As soon as the animal turned around, Dororo's heart skipped a beat, knowing that the animal's face had the same features as Koyuki's. Same as the night before. It is Koyuki.

She still retained her spikey hair style, but her hair color blended with her brown fur. Dororo didnt know what to do. He was still frozen in fear, like last time. Koyuki stood up on her hind legs, looking into Dororo's eyes with her glowing blue eyes. She growled and walked towards him, her mouth drooling with hunger and pain. Everything she is feeling, is all in her eyes. She was then no closer than a foot away from Dororo, then crouched down and sniffed him. Now her face was about an inch apart from Dororo's face. Koyuki kept sniffing to identify him, then the glowing in her eyes faded and she flattened her ears, then began to whimper. Dororo snapped out of his fear and realized whats going on.

"K-Koyuki?..." Dororo asked to make sure she remembered her name.

She looked up at him and cried more. She nuzzled his chest and looked at him. Dororo sighed and pet her muzzle. Koyuki grabbed him and licked his face, purring, feeling a little better with his company.

Suddenly, Koyuki heard something and stood alert. She sniffed the air and grabbed Dororo close to her. Koyuki began growling as the dark wolf who attacked them before, stepped out into the field. Koyuki pushed Dororo back and stepped foward to face the wolf. Koyuki dashed towards it to make the first strike. The dark wolf dodged her attack and slashed her stomach. The wolf grabbed her tail and threw her into a tree.

Dororo couldnt handle seeing her get hurt, so he decided to do something about it. He unsheathed his sword and ran at the wolf with lighting speed. As he was going to strike at it, the wolf somehow stopped time and scratched Dororo in the chest, then crashed down, hitting his head on a rock Koyuki struggled to get up, roaring at the dark wolf.

Then it began to rain and Koyuki stood up, holding her stomach from bleeding as it slowly healed. She still had a lot energy, but doesn't think it will last long enough.

The dark wolf ran towards her scratched her face, and punched her gut. Koyuki wheezed out her breath then dodged the next move the wolf pull off. She ran around it and grabbed its arm and threw the wolf to the ground. Pacing her foot on its back, she began twisting its arm until cracking could be heard. The wolf roared in pain and smacked Koyuki off of it.

She jumped at it again, choking the wolf and biting its scruff. It growled and broke free and punched her nose. When Koyuki looked up at it, the wolf vanished into the air. She growled at her defeat, but looked for Dororo soon after.

She found Dororo bleeding to death after his head smacked onto the rock. Koyuki whimpered in shock and picked him up and went to get help. She figured she couldn't do anything with this form, so she ran to Natsumi's house.

As soon as she reached the yard, Giroro woke up and saw Dororo in Koyuki's arms. He summoned his weapons and aimed at her.

"What did you do to him!" He yelled, assuming Koyuki hurt Dororo.

She looked at him with pleading eyes and put Dororo down, begging Giroro to help. Giroro put his weapon down and went to Dororo's side.

"Shit what did you do!?" He yelled and grabbed a first aid kit and patched up the wound on Dororo's head.

"That should hold off til I get him inside." He carried Dororo inside the house and down to the base. Koyuki followed him until they both reached Kururu's laboratory.

'Please Dororo... Be ok..' Koyuki thought to herself


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was a blur, for Dororo of course. He woke up, his vision still blurred. He looked up at the ceiling above his head, then looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. He felt alright, but as he sat up he felt a sharp pain on his head. His vision began to clear, and realized where he was. Dororo was in the Hinata's living room. He looked down, just to see Koyuki curled up, and sleeping soundly. It must've been the early hours of morning, because she's still a wolf.

Then someone walked next to him.

"Kuku.. Good thing you're awake.. Im no doctor, but that should help you recover." The yellow frog known as Kururu stated.

Dororo sighed and looked back at Koyuki.

'Did she bring me here?...' Dororo wondered. He let a small smile escape his lips behind his mask, then turned away.

"Yes, your freaky 'girlfriend' brought you here. Kukukuu~" Kururu teased.

Dororo scoffed and turned away. He used his veil to cover the blushes on his cheeks, since his mask didn't do any good. He always thought about that, but laughed at the joke, considering they're not that close. But he still heated up of the thought.

Then he heard Koyuki stir in her sleep. She woke up and stretched like a dog, obviously. Then walked to Dororo and gave him a playful lick on his face. She later smelled the dry blood on the bandages on Dororo's head, but she held back the hunger. She whimpered again and rested on the floor. Dororo looked down at her, and pet her head, then began playing with her ears, which flicked under his touch. Koyuki purred and wagged her tail, loving his touch. Dororo looked out of the window and saw the sun rise. He looked at Koyuki again as she began to slowly morph back to normal. She looked at Dororo and gently hugged him.

"Dororo... I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess.." She began to cry. Dororo returned the hug and pat her back.

"Dont blame yourself. It's not your fault.." Dororo shushed her. Koyuki looked at him and sighed, still not forgiving herself.

"Really?... I thought she really did this to you..." said a stern voice.

"Giroro-kun! How dare you!" Dororo yelled, agitated at his response. He yelped and held his head In pain again.

"Just remember this, ninja girl.. Ever lay a claw on anyone else, including Keroro... It will be your death sentence." Giroro threatened, as he left and continued to clean his gun.

Koyuki shivered as a drop of sweat trailed down her cheek. Dororo held her hand tightly.

"D-don't listen to him!.. he's just scared.." Dororo said to comfort her.

"Are you scared of me, too?" Koyuki shook. Dororo was lost and didn't know what to answer.

"I was at first... but then you recognized me and I got used to you." He answered the best he could put it out.

Then Natsumi woke up to get ready for school.

"Oh, you two are up." She noticed with a yawn. Koyuki walked towards Natsumi amd hugged her tightly.

"Natsumi-san... I just don't know what to do anymore..." Koyuki choked out. Natsumi just hugged her back and looked into her eyes.

"Listen.. Just relax. I see what you're going through is really tough. But just try to pull through it and look at the good side.." Koyuki nodded and thought about it.

"You can stay here if you want to watch over Dororo. And try to get some rest yourself.." with that, Natsumi gave her another hug and went to get dressed.

Koyuki looked out of the glass door and saw Giroro glaring at her, cocking a gun in his hand, and his fanged teeth baring. After seeing that, she trembled violently and tried to relax. She later found out too much anxiety could also cause her to transform.

"Koyuki.. please dont pay attention at him.. He'll keep making you uncomfortable." Dororo reminded her again.

She nodded and tried to get some sleep.

Later, Fuyuki was in his Occult club, reading over a book of monsters he remembered looking over on that one Halloween night. He was researching the different types of werewolves that existed. He looked for the one that attacked Koyuki. He was happy with the fact that there was a werewolf in his house, but also terrified it was one of his friends. Then the door opened to the classroom and Momoka walked in, blushing because of fantasizing about Fuyuki, but he didnt seem to notice. Momoka then realized he looked troubled.

"Fuyuki-kun. What's the matter?" Fuyuki looked at and sighed.

"It's about our friend, Koyuki." He began. Then he started telling Momoka about Koyuki's incident and the things that had happened so far. She was horrified by what Fuyuki just said. Knowing your friend is a monster is just the hardest thing anyone could experience. But Koyuki was no monster. She's still everyone's friend.. She's just having a hard time controlling it. All of her emotions are used to drive the monster out, until it's tied back down with her memories.

All everyone can do is just wait for the best at the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Koyuki was staring at the ceiling, and then glanced at Dororo every second. She looked at her torn clothes snd sighed. She rubbed her head with both of her hands, not knowing what to do for herself. Knowing she actually got Dororo hurt in that fight, just makes her want to disappear. If she's going to become that monster every night, the last thing she wants is everyone accusing her of hurting someone.

"Koyuki-dono?.. Are you sure you're ok?" Dororo asked as he sat up.

"Yeah.. Just hard to think things through.." she sighed again and looked down at the floor.

Dororo stumbled a bit as he walked to get to her. Koyuki looked at him with a confused look.

"You need another hug~" Dororo laughed. Koyuki laughed along and sat up and hugged him. Dororo rested his head on her chest and smiled. He is happy when she is happy, and that's all they need to make their day.

Dororo looked up at her and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Koyuki asked, curious.

"It's nothing!... uh.. just someting really silly.. heh." Dororo laughed nervously.

"C'mon... You can tell me~" she slurred, playing around with him. Dororo gave in and admitted.

"Uh.. I really like you.." he choked out. Koyuki raised an eyebrow, but then changed that expression to a bright smile.

"I love you too, D. We are friends, right?" She said, knowing it might answer his question.

"Ah, yes.. But... I really love you.. More than friends." He began to blush brighter by the moment, and Koyuki realized what he meant.

Koyuki was stuck. She didn't know what to say. She blushed herself and placed her hand over her mouth. She still had no words coming out of her mouth so she kissed his lips. Well, the fabric covering it.

Dororo's face was glowing red as he fell back, as if his soul just went to heaven. He didn't even know what he said. More like, he said what he felt for her. But now it's over and Dororo finally said what he wanted.

Then Keroro came in to do the chores Natsumi ordered him to do. As he looked in the living room, he saw Dororo and Koyuki cuddling each other. He laughed quietly to himself and secretly took a picture.

"Please, taicho. I took one too many already~ ku, ku.." Kururu told Keroro.

Dororo looked behind him and blushed again as he saw Keroro and Kururu. He pulled away and sat down next to Koyuki. She looked at the other frogs and growled deeply, baring her teeth a bit. Keroro heard her and shivered, then went back to what he's supposed to do. Koyuki looked down and rubbed her head, not knowing where that came from.

"Be careful... The stronger your emotions get, you could trigger your transformation during anytime of the day." Kururu informed Koyuki. Dororo looked away and rubbed his arm, realizing what he's doing to her. Koyuki was filled with shock and looked down again.

"Koyuki... I'm sorry..." Dororo apologized.

"Why?" Koyuki looked at him.

"Sorry for making you kissing me.." Dororo hung his head low and sighed. Koyuki hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You don't need to be sad.. I loved it." Dororo smiled and kissed her back.

The Hinata children began to walk back home, and let Momoka and Saburo walk with them.

"You heard about it, Saburo-sempai?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, Kururu won't keep his mouth shut.. I do feel pretty bad for her though." Saburo slid his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I just hope things dont get worse." Fuyuki added. As they got into the house, Keroro was struggling holding the laundry basket up.

"Oh! Home already?" Keroro asked. Everyone came inside and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Did you even do the chores I told you to do?" Natsumi glared at Keroro.

"Yes I did... No worries.." he nervously smiled.

"Oh Natsumi-san!" Koyuki came from upstairs.

"Koyuki? What were you doing up there?" Natsumi wondered.

"I thought I just might help clean your house.. just to return the kindness." She admitted.

"Oh you didnt have to, but I really, really appreciate it." Natsumi then dragged Koyuki into the living room and saw everybody.

"Is it true! What Fuyuki said was true, right?" Momoka yelled out. Koyuki flinched a little, then nodded.

"Yes it is.." Koyuki closed her eyes.

"Take it easy, Momoka. Dont get caught up all over it." Fuyuki said to calm her down.

"Koyuki. It's fine if you dont want to hear us." Natsumi told her. Koyuki nodded and left to check on Dororo. She went down into the base and went to his garden. She went inside and saw Dororo meditating. Koyuki sat down next to him and joined him. She needed to get her mind off things, so she thought a little meditation wont hurt.

She happily sighed and began to relax. Later, a vision occurred in her mind, then she opened her eyes and gasped. Dororo snapped out of his meditation and looked at Koyuki.

"What's the matter?" He held her hand as he waited for an answer. She began to squeeze his little hand tightly, nearly crushing it.

"Agh! Koyuki!" Dororo yelped. Koyuki looked at him and let go, then began to cry. "I'm sorry, Dororo.. A vision I had.. You... You were killed by that monster.." Dororo's eyes widen and looked down. Realizing he had a similar vision before all of this happened. Koyuki picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what to do... I just want to leave.. I dont want anyone to worry..." She cried harder and Dororo noticed her change.

"Koyuki, please calm down. You're changing. " Dororo said as calm as possible. Koyuki noticed it and felt her fangs grow out. She figured it was too late so she jumped into the ceiling and left. Dororo ran after her and followed wherever Koyuki crawled out.

Even in the darkness, he could still tell Koyuki's transforming every moment. Koyuki growled loudly and flashed her glowing eyes at him, obviously telling him to stay away. She crawled out of the ceiling and ran outside. Giroro saw her and threatened to shoot her if she did something.

"You better stay back.. I really dont want to shoot you, but I will if I have to." Koyuki stared at him for a good second, then barked and ran off. Giroro scoffed, then saw Dororo come out too.

"Don't tell me you're going after her.."

"Yes I am. You stay out of this." Dororo went back to chasing Koyuki and Giroro went back to what he was doing..

"Your funeral.." Giroro mumbled.

Dororo jumped from roof to roof, chasing Koyuki throughout the neighborhood. She began to run on the streets, making people who saw her scream and run off.

"Oh no.. Please Koyuki.. Just calm down!" Dororo yelled as he kept chasing her. Koyuki jumped back onto the roofs and ran restlessly until she reached to Tokyo Tower. Koyuki examined the moon that began to come out as the sun set. She took a deep breath, then threw her head back and howled. Her ears twitched as she began to hear police sirens from below. Saliva dripped down from her mouth and off of her chin.

"Koyuki! Stop!" Koyuki turned around and saw Dororo, armed with his sword.

"Calm down.. Ok. It's me.. Dororo.." he then put away his sword and looked into her eyes. Now all he has to do is to wake her up.


End file.
